Haunt of Horror: Lovecraft Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * M. Verhaeren * * Ape men ** Other Characters: * Chairman Engleman * Sir Phillip * * * * * * * * * Viscount Brightholme's daugther * * * * White Apes ** White god * ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * Ape Men Locations: * ** ** ** * ** *** Onga and Kahn country ** *** Ruins * Vehicles: * Cars Events: * American War | StoryTitle2 = The Well | Writer2_1 = Richard Corben | AdaptedFrom2_1 = H.P. Lovecraft | Penciler2_1 = Richard Corben | Inker2_1 = Richard Corben | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor2_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor2_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis2 = Will Gawber and his friend Zack see their neighbor Eb running towards them from the nearby Atwood residence. Eb is frantic, citing that something from the Atwood's well is trying to kill him. Will and Zack run to the house where they find the owner, Seth Atwood, hacked to death with an ax. Eb is arrested for the crime. A short time later, Will Gawber returns to the house and begins looking for clues that might yield an explanation as to Seth's death. He finds the Atwood family Bible which contains some hand-written notes by Seth Atwood. Will learns that Seth's wife Elmira was having an affair with Ebenezer. One evening, she went out to the well and was attacked by an evil spirit. Seth and Eb tried to save her, but the phantasm pulled her into the well where she died. Afterwards, Seth had the well sealed up. After reading the pages, Will hears a spectral voice from outside. The voice originates from the well and sounds a lot like Will's own wife. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ebenezer "Eb" * Antagonists: * Unseen creature in the well Other Characters: * * Zack * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Window | Writer3_1 = Richard Corben | AdaptedFrom3_1 = H.P. Lovecraft | Penciler3_1 = Richard Corben | Inker3_1 = Richard Corben | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor3_1 = Daniel Ketchum | Editor3_2 = Axel Alonso | Synopsis3 = A man returns to the dilapidated ruins of his birth home after having been away for some twenty-five years. He is still disturbed by memories of the past in which his parents mysteriously disappeared. Late at night, he hears a disturbing sound coming from the basement. He finds a sealed portal inside the basement and is determined to see it taken down. The following day, he hires a work crew to break down the brick seal. Peering through the opening, he discovers the entrance to another dimension. He determines that this is where his parents disappeared and dives into the portal to be with them. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed narrator Other Characters: * Narrator's parents * Masons Races and Species: * Locations: * House * Unnamed dimension or space | Notes = * Final issue of the series. * The stories featured in this limited series are based on the works of pulp novelist Howard Phillips Lovecraft. ** Also includes the original text from the Lovecraft short story "Arthur Jermyn" and the poems, "The Well" and "The Window". ** All those stories are part of the Cthulhu Mythos.Category:Cthulhu Mythos Stories Category:Cthulhu Mythos Adapted Stories * The inside front cover includes an illustration of the Necronomicon. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}